In optoelectronic semiconductor devices such as, for example, light-emitting diodes, there is the risk of irreparable damage occurring due to an electrostatic discharge (ESD) during transport or also during processing of the devices. It is estimated that approx. 8 to 33% of electronic component failures are attributable to such ESD damage. ESD protection diodes may be integrated into the devices in order to avoid such damage. Such devices cannot, however, be used in applications in which ESD protection diodes have a disruptive effect or are at least unwanted.